In general, brassieres are a type of underwear that supports and covers a woman's breasts beautifully and that compensates for defects of the breasts to make clothes look beautiful, thereby making the shape of the breasts beautiful and attractive.
FIGS. 1 through 3 are views illustrating a brassiere according to the related art. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the brassiere 10 according to the related art includes a pair of cups 11, connecting bands 12 connected to left and right sides of the pair of cups 11 and coupled on a user's back, and a shoulder band 13 fixed while being hung on the user's shoulders by top ends of the pair of cups 11 and the connecting bands 12.
When the user puts on or takes off the brassiere 10, hooks 16 and a plurality of stopping loops 17, which are formed at ends of the connecting bands 12 formed at the left and right sides of the pair of cups 11, are fastened to each other or separated from each other. A resilience band 14 having a predetermined resilient force is sewn onto top and bottom ends of the connecting bands 12.
Here, in the structure of the hooks 16 and the stopping loops 17 located at ends of the connecting bands 12 at both ends of the brassiere, the hooks 16 are placed at an end of the one-side connection band 12, and a plurality of stopping loops 17 that correspond to the hooks 16 are placed at an end of the other-side connecting band 12.
A plurality of stopping loops 17, in general, approximately three stopping hooks 17, are spaced a predetermined distance apart from each other so that the fixed positions of the hooks may be adjusted according to the user's chest dimension.
However, a width for changing the size of the brassiere 10 having the shape shown in FIG. 1 is limited to the stopping loops 17 placed in the connecting bands 12 of the brassiere such that the brassiere 10 may not correspond to the user's various body dimensions. Thus, when the user's body dimensions are suddenly altered, the brassiere 10 may not properly correspond to the user's varying body dimensions such that a new brassiere is required to be purchased and worn.
In order to solve this problem, Korean Utility-model Registration No. 20-0303757 is disclosed.
As disclosed in the above Utility-model Registration, the brassiere 10 includes a plurality of hooks 26 placed at an end of one side of the connecting bands 22 outside the pair of cups 21, stopping loops 27 formed at an end of the other side of the connecting bands 22, and an extension band 30 that is placed between the hooks 26 and the stopping loops 27 so as to increase the size of the brassiere, as illustrated in FIG. 3.
Thus, the size of the brassiere is adjusted to correspond to the user's various body dimensions by using the extension band 30 placed between the hooks 26 and the stopping loops 27 for fastening the brassiere such that the user can wear the brassiere with more excellent fit.
However, as disclosed in the above Utility-model Registration, the extension band 30 of the brassiere is not fixed to the brassiere such that there is a worry about loss. Also, because size adjustment is performed only using a plurality of auxiliary stopping loops 31 placed in the extension band 30, there is a limitation in size adjustment.
Also, because the plurality of auxiliary stopping loops 31 should be provided in addition to the existing stopping loops 27, the exterior of the brassiere is coarse such that the effect of reviving a style is lowered.